I'm With You
by Amarillis Dreamer
Summary: Eu sempre estive com você. Sempre estarei.


**I'm With You!**

Seus passos ecoavam firmes e decididos pelo corredor de pedra do castelo Cair Parável. Ela estava com raiva e seus olhos incrivelmente azuis delatavam isso. Nenhum dos serviçais ousava entrar em seu caminho depois de perceber a aura irritada que a grande rainha Susan emanava. Seus cabelos escuros contrastavam ainda mais com seu rosto pálido e irado à medida que se aproximava do quarto.

Abriu a porta sem pedir permissão, chamando a atenção de todos dentro do aposento. Seus olhos imediatamente caíram em cima do rapaz de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis sentado na cama, sem camisa, enquanto duas mulheres lavavam o corte fino de espada que se abria vermelho na extensão do ombro masculino.

- Saiam. – Ordenou Susan com os olhos faiscantes presos nos olhos firmes do irmão, Peter, o Grande Rei.

As empregadas não ousaram desobedecer e depois de uma reverencia profunda, deixaram o quarto.

O silêncio durou alguns minutos, enquanto Susan ia até o irmão e se ajoelhava diante dele, terminando o trabalho de limpar o ferimento que as mulheres haviam deixado pra trás. Peter não tirava os olhos dela, sabia que a qualquer segundo ela explodiria.

- Como foi? – Ela iniciou escondendo a frustração de não poder ir direto ao assunto. – O que os parlamentares falaram?

Peter sabia que Susan sabia a resposta, estava tão claro que chegava a doer ter que repetir tudo de novo só porque ela queria ouvir da boca dele. Suspirou resignado, porque já fazia um tempo que ele atendia prontamente todos os caprichos da irmã.

- Falaram que leis são leis e que nem o Grande Rei pode mudá-las. – Disse calmo e assim que terminou soltou um gemido de dor porque Susan de repente deixara de ser delicada enquanto limpava o corte.

- E você não fez nada? – Ela perguntou ignorando a careta de dor do irmão. Sua voz saia fina e assustada com toda a perspectiva daquilo. – Não se impôs? Não lutou por nossos direitos?

- A maior prova de que eu lutei por alguma coisa é o machucado que você está limpando com tanto carinho, Susan. – Peter retrucou irritado segurando a mão dela antes que ela fizesse o corte voltar a sangrar.

- Desculpe. – Sussurrou abaixando a cabeça envergonhada enquanto ele soltava sua mão. – É que não suporto essa lei. Ter que me casar com o rei de outro país para firmar uma aliança que nem é necessária. Isso é estúpido e cruel. Eu tenho só vinte anos, não quero deixar Narnia agora, não quero deixar vocês.

E os olhos azuis femininos ficaram ainda mais claros quando as lágrimas se formaram e Peter de imediato já havia envolvido os braços ao redor da irmã, deixando-a soluçar em seu peito nu.

- Me perdoe Susan. – Ele sussurrou no ouvido dela, enquanto acariciava os cabelos negros e longos. Era apenas um ano mais velho, mas sabia que Susan sempre havia sido a mais racional. Vê-la tão triste daquela maneira o irritava profundamente, e ele sabia que pedir desculpas não era o bastante. Não sabia como iria se virar com os irmãos menores se ela fosse embora.

- Eu sei, - Ela disse entre as lágrimas, com a voz embargada e pastosa. – Que se não for eu, será a Lu. Mas não posso me recusar e deixar minha irmãzinha lidar com isso. Ela é nova demais e precisa de liberdade mais do que eu. – Ela soluçou alto. – Mas ainda assim queria que tivesse outra saída.

Os irmãos mais velhos continuaram abraçados por logos minutos a mais, enquanto Susan se acalmava e Peter tentava achar outra solução, outro meio. Mas não havia o que ser feito. Já havia pensado em fugir com ela, mas daí Lucy arcaria com as conseqüências. Já havia pensado em fugir com as duas, mas Lucy amava Narnia demais pra se permitir ir embora. E nenhum dos dois queria ver a mais nova Pevensie infeliz.

Tudo que ele podia fazer agora era aproveitar o tempo que ainda lhe restava com a irmã. Por isso ele se levantou e puxou Susan delicadamente em direção a cama. Deitaram-se ainda incomodados com tudo aquilo. Susan descansando a cabeça no ombro machucado de Peter, mas aquilo não parecia doer, já que ele a abraçava ainda mais forte para não deixá-la sair dali.

O Grande Rei voltou a acariciar os cabelos da irmã, ouvindo-a suspirar reconfortada. Era o mínimo que ele podia oferecer á ela, aquele apoio mudo que dizia tudo que eles nunca ousaram dizer um para o outro.

Os olhos azuis se encontraram um momento depois e Peter, delicadamente acariciou o rosto alvo da irmã, vendo-a fechar os olhos e sorrir entregue aos carinhos. Ele aproximou seu rosto do dela, deixando as respirações se mesclarem e Susan não o impediu de beijar seus lábios. O gosto de Peter era tão proibido e delicioso que Susan nunca havia lhe negado beijos.

- Queria ser uma das criadas que recebem seu olhar caloroso quando passa pelos corredores. Porque elas podem ser livres e suas ao mesmo tempo. – Sussurrou Susan contra os lábios do irmão mais velho.

- Mas do que adiantaria eu ter qualquer uma delas, se a garota que eu quero é exatamente aquela sentada no trono ao meu lado? – Ele respondeu e colou ambos os lábios novamente. Porque só ele sabia a dor de ter que compartilhar Susan. Gostava dela, tanto como irmão quanto como o namorado que nunca poderia ser. Imaginá-la com outro homem que não fosse ele o deixava tão frustrado que fazia sua alma agonizar. Era realmente uma sorte Susan ser tão persuasiva, porque somente ela o fazia esquecer aquelas inquietações.

- Peter?

- Hum?

- Acha que na Inglaterra seria diferente? – Perguntou entre os beijos dele, porque queria ouvir a resposta antes que perdesse completamente a sanidade e não ouvisse mais nada.

- Não. – Ele respondeu descendo a mão pelas costas esguias da irmã, ouvindo-a suspirar em deleite contra seus lábios. – Acho que seria ainda pior.

- Talvez aja um mundo em que isso não seja proibido. – Ela sussurrou enquanto ele começava a trilhar os beijos á caminho de seu pescoço e seu colo, enquanto os dedos ágeis abriam os botões do vestido vermelho que ela usava.

- Esse mundo existe, Susan. – Peter respondeu sério, olhando a irmã nos olhos de uma maneira tão profunda que ela nem sentiu quando as mãos dele haviam começado a acariciar sua pele sob o vestido. – Ele vive dentro de nós. – Beijou-a ternamente ao ver os olhos claros dela brilharem chorosos novamente. – Tudo vai ficar bem, Su. Eu estou com você. Sempre estarei.

**Fim.**


End file.
